


Of the Sun, Of the Moon

by Sobari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Can be read as slash, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism, Nature Magic, or platonically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobari/pseuds/Sobari
Summary: Hello, the sun greets at dawn, rising high into the sky.Goodbye, the moon says, slipping away into dawn's embrace.





	Of the Sun, Of the Moon

The sun dips, brushing its golden glow over the bright green leaves that reach for the sky. Arrogant they were, in a way, to attempt to hold up the sky with their thin branches, held together by one great trunk.

But for all their arrogance, the sun graces them with its streams of gold, letting them flourish under its loving touch. It rises high into the sky and casts away the chilly morning air with its warmth.

The sun was bright, too bright to stare at. One runs the risk of losing their breath and their sight upon such beauty with their unworthiness.

It is the sun. It is Thor.

Thor, who is blessed with the sun kissing his skin, who has gold spun into his locks that shines and glows with his love. It casts the gentle notes of the rain into his chuckles and thunder into his anger. In certain lightings, his blue eyes cast rainbows across the sky as he flies.

And his touch is warm. In his hands, he holds his heart. His love spills through his fingers because how can one cage a love so vast in the mere cup of their palms?

His touch– his love, it burns.

*******

The moonlight cannot reach as far as the sun. They do not actively seek out the moon’s glow like they do for the sun. They shy away from its night sky and its cold touch that pierces under the skin, from the shadows that the moon cast in its mischief.

No one ever looks up because there is nothing to see but inky blackness. A vast, dark void that threatens to swallow them whole and laugh as they fall where no endings or beginnings exists.

But if they genuinely look, they'll see the winking stars, spinning stories in their song. They’ll see the gentle, fragile glow of the moon. It shields and protects the ones that hide in the folds of its shadows like a child. One star glows brighter than the others, beckoning the lost to follow.

The moon does not send warmth nor love, but guidance.

Where Thor is the sun, Loki is the moon.

His skin is powder lightly with the wings of white moths that dances under the soft shimmer of the moon. The night weaves into his hair, creating ripples and waves where the stars peek out in curiosity. Secrets veil his eyes, and his smile draws the unfortunate forward and drowns them in the tide.

He is not warm like Thor. His skin is cool, but not unpleasant. His words are colder, like the bite of a winter's night. His heart is cage by ice, shadows, and thorns. But at the center, he is warm. A small piece he has stolen from Thor's overflowing palms. He guards it closely because he is nothing without this light.

Without this light, he cannot be a shadow. Without this light, he cannot glow.

*******

The sun and the moon dance around each other constantly. The moon, mischievous, laughs like nightingales. And it laughs at the sun, teasing it at the break of dawn and it winks out of sight before the sun can lay its eyes on it properly.

It takes till dusk for the sun to finally catch up with the moon. It cups the moon in its hold, its touch, light, to keep from burning the moon. Colors splashes across the moon spreading from the sun’s touch; orange for joy, purple for ambition, and pink for tenderness.

Caught you, the smug sun said.

The moon glows under the sun’s light, wearing the sun’s stains upon its skin as it lifts higher into the sky while the sun dips low into night’s hold.

Caught me, the smirking moon said.

*******

His own glow dims in the sun. Casting shadows where he walks, only to be dispelled by Thor's golden light. His light grows ever brighter, throwing Loki further into the shadows. Like the trees, Loki attempts to touch the sky, to graze his fingers in the streams of light.

But shadows cannot touch the light, or they'll disintegrate under its touch. Soon, Thor will become too far away for Loki to reach.

As Thor's light and arrogance grow, so do Loki's love, hate and jealousy fester and twist his dimming glow into something mad.

*******

It was a routine, where the moon and sun greet each other every dawn and dusk.

But not tonight.

Tonight, the moon hides behind its shadows and the sun retreats to its slumber without the moon in its sight.

The wind screams as rain slams its fists upon every surface in its anger, ripping the dirt from the grass in its fury, drowning the trees in its tears. The moon shields away behind the thick clouds in its pain.

And then it falls away from the night sky, taking the stars and its glow with it.

*******

Lightning flashes across the sky and thunder rumblings increase as time passes. Lightning flashes across the sky again, calling for its companion that used to linger in the morning sky.

Dark clouds hide away any traces of the sun with its warm, blue sky. There is no warmth in the sun now, only the cold clutches of grief wraps around its heart. Grief instead of love spills from its palms now.

My moon, where is my moon, the sun mourns. The waning night does not answer, and so, its tears continue to fall. The rivers overflow with its grief.

*******

Thor is warm, so warm against his cold skin. He yearns for it, but he can't have it. He can't taint the golden light with his madness. Oh, he wants to, but he can't find it in him to do so.

This shadow can live without the sun, he has. Thor thinks of him as weak, but he should know that the moon is strong without the sun.

But the moon forgets that it does not have its guiding stars, the gentle night sky, or the folds of its shadows. They recoil from its touch. Gone was the tender, soft moon, a cold stranger stood in its place.

The moon forgets that without the sun, it cannot be a shadow, without its light, it cannot glow.

But the moon didn’t forget the betrayal the sun cast on it in its arrogance.

He stabs the sun with his bite of winter cold. Thor's anger burns less than his love, and he welcomes it.

His center of gold cries within its cage of ice.

*******

It rains day and night, spilling into rivers, drowning the grass and separating the dirt from the trees.

Rage and betrayal rules the sun and moon now. Each of them vanishes before the other could set eyes on them. The moon's glow continues to dim and the sun's light becomes harsh. The rain falls in the face of it all.

Stop, the dying trees cry.

Stop, the drowning grass begs.

Stop, the starving critters weep.

Stop, the forgotten stars plead over the howling winds.

The sun finds the moon first, only a crescent in the evening sky. It can’t find it in it to care about the dimming moon, but the nature beneath the sun’s care was dying. The rain must be clear.

But of course, the moon agrees, for its stars’ song were buried under the howling winds.

The sun cannot trust the moon, for this cruel moon was a stranger, it cares not for its stars.

Trust my rage, the moon says, the cold bites deep into the sun’s warmth.

*******

Thor intertwines a piece of the night sky into his hair, wrapping it in a cage of sunlight, promising its safety. Something he wishes he has done before. But wishes are nothing when he is far too late to make a change.

He shall move on with Loki’s cooling warmth in his arms and his blood on his fingers. He doesn’t know that without the moon, his light is harsh. But it is drizzling today for anyone to notice.

Despite the sun in the sky, there is no rainbow to gaze upon.

*******

Dusk approaches and the sun slowly dip towards night’s embrace. The branches waves, but none reach for the sky, unappealing and lacking the golden glow. Only the dusky blue sky meets the eye, and dark clouds hover in the sky.

The moon winks into existence, its glow pulsing in glee and mischief. Thunder rumbles in the distance as the sun seethes in anger. The skies burst into shades of red: rage, wrath, longing.

The moon flees.

The sun chases.

They fall into a dance, one familiar yet, strange. Movements forgotten, they stumble like freshly hatched chicks, unfamiliar with their weak legs. They jump away when their touch burns, not remembering how to touch without hurting.

Dawn comes and the moon stands by the sun’s side.

Where are you, the sun warbles.

A dash of yellow touches the edge of the moon. It lingers in the sky, wearing the color of loyalty on its skin for just a moment because the sun’s light is still too bright to touch. Its love overflows from its palms, falling into oceans, watering the trees in the endless streams of nectar.

It’s too bright, too harsh. The moon wanes in its heat, but it is not ready to open its chest like it once did.

I’m here, the moon coos.

*******

The stars sing of their loss and their longing. The butterflies dry their wings in their light. The rivers spin a story, high in their victories and low in their defeat. The great trees reach for the sky, green leaves brushing against the golden streams of silk.

The nightingales spoke of their quiet love, they see their dance, subtle and tightly entwine. Nature sighs in their sweetness, drinking pieces of their affections that spill from the sun’s palms.

The sun places a kiss upon the moon’s brows, drenching it in pink and orange. It spreads across the moon’s surface, burying deep under its skin.

The moon weeps in the sun’s warm embrace. For the first time in years, the moon feels warm. It draws nightingales with its laugh, attracting the tides with its glow.

From the pools of the sun’s palms, it draws creatures of light, dancing towards the moon with the sun’s shared warmth. They glow yellow, blinking in and out against the night sky, carrying out their message of hope.

For you, the sun says.

The moon kisses each one, blessing them with its guidance, where they’ll assist the stars with the lost hiding in the folds of the moon’s shadows.

For us, the moon says.

Clouds, darker than night, storms in with a wicked calamity, wrenching the moon away from the sun. The wind screams its belated warning of danger, only serving to hasten the arrival of the clouds.

And the moon disappears from the sky for good.

*******

Thunder roars, lightning strikes, and the winds howls.

The sun, in all its rage, pain, and loss, cannot bring back the moon.

The sky continues to cry.

*******

There was no moon tonight. Thor can’t remember the last time he saw the moon. He was hoping to see it when returning to Midgard. But tonight was not in his favor. Still, he sits at the edge of the water near the forest where he currently resides.

It is too dark to see and the stars are hidden from view. There was no wind, no music of the night to enjoy. Only the gaping maw of the void awaits him. He does not let it tempt him.

He closes his eyes and let his memories set the scene of two boys lying on Asgard's land with grass between their fingers and the dirt under their foot. The moon and its stars glow above them and the music of the night sing around them.

The younger one spins tales between his hands while the older one listens, eyes gleaming with the joys of a child's. The younger boy's skin glows softly under the moon, and his eyes twinkle in tune with the stars.

Thor stands up and turns away to fumble around in the dark to his home, where he will fall into bed and sleep away his disappointment and forget the ache in his chest.

He didn't look up to see the first star blinking into view, glowing brightly as it can, beckoning the lost to follow. He didn't look up to see others twinkling into view, wavering in their song, but growing stronger with each passing second.

He didn’t look up to see the clouds parting for the yawning moon, didn’t see the timid way the moonlight dips into the ocean, pulling at the water for reassurance.

The moonlight stretches and glows brighter, touching the edge of the water, lighting the heels of Thor’s boot. It is the teasing brush against his hair that got Thor’s attention. His eyes widen at the stars at their greetings, at the moon’s gentle touch against his face. Then the moonlight edges away, towards the ocean.

"No, wait!" He runs towards it, legs splashing through the water as he tries to reach the moonlight as if he could hold onto it and keep it from vanishing for good. The ocean giggles and clings to his legs, weighing them down. But Thor takes no notice to its attempts to slow him down.

Something extraordinary happens that makes Thor halts in his tracks. The ocean ripples around the moonlight, pulling and pushing, rising and falling. It raises, color bleeds into view; blue for devotion, green for rebirth, and yellow for remembrance.

It rises high, swirling in a dance, as the moonlight remains untouched. Then the light bobs and stretches before the swirling colors hide it from view.

Thor watches at the breathtaking beauty as nature dances around him. The stars above him shine brightly than ever before, the trees sway in tune of music unheard to anything but nature itself.

Fireflies braid hope into his hair, lighting it up with the glow of guidance. The nightingales join the encore, rising louder for the climax and then silence. Nature sighs a fading tune. The leaves stopped swirling as the stars crease their twinkling, and the creatures of the night draw bated breaths.

The water eases back into the ocean, and the colors fade away as if it was never there. A shadow cast over the water, a reflection on the ocean’s surface and Thor’s breath stutters.

With hair dark as night and skin white as the moonlight he stands in, he opens his eyes, green as the enchanting nature beneath the sun.

Loki took an unsteady step forward, “Thor…” He sharply inhales when strong arms wrap around him. Thor shoves his face into the crook of Loki's neck, soaking his collar with his tears.

“Loki, Loki, oh Loki.” Thor chants. His love, once drained, returns, spilling from his chest, overflowing between them. It scatters into the ocean, golden like the sun.

Thor’s love should burn, but it melts the ice around Loki’s heart, easing the thorns away and shrinks the shadows with its light. Oh, it was warm, it was hope, it was happiness, it was love.

“You caught me.” Loki’s sigh is like a soft cool breeze as he melts into the sun’s warmth.

Thor laughs, tears spilling into the ocean with his affections. His hand cups the back of Loki’s neck. His fingers weave through the locks of night, finding stars in the waves of his hair. He tilts Loki's head forward, pressing his forehead against Thor's. The tips of their noses touch, and he feels the coolness of Loki's breath kissing his cheeks. His eyelashes fan out against the white glow of his skin, hiding the teasing green eyes beneath them.

Loki places a hand over Thor’s heart.

“I caught you.” Thor breathes.

Their eyes met, and they smile, basking in each other’s light.

His brother, his Loki, his moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sore over infinity war and endgame.
> 
> Is the ending familiar? That's because it's heavily inspired by Swan Lake. Far Longer than Forever plays in the background.
> 
> I told myself not to write a Thorki story, but what do I do? Watch the sunset and get ambushed by this inspiration that just grew.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
